


In Every Battle

by MilleniaOfFossilRecords



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleniaOfFossilRecords/pseuds/MilleniaOfFossilRecords
Summary: Any victory by any member of her team is something that brings pride and joy to her.





	

As far as Kitora's concerned, Tokieda-senpai is one of the best and kindest people out there, the kind who'd feed stray cats on the weekends and help old ladies cross the street. As such, he's not the kind of person who'd pick a fight with someone over a cat-shaped balloon.

"Hands off, Tokki," Touma-senpai says wit  a grin that shouts _or else_.

"Hmmm, I'm under the impression that you should let go considering how I got it first," Tokieda-senpai replies with a slight raise of his brow, tone flat but with a hint of finality.

Touma-senpai towers over Tokieda-senpai as he stands to his full height, trying to be as intimidating as possible against Tokieda-senpai who doesn't even blink. "Come again, Tokki?" Touma-senpai grins down at him, who raises his chin in turn.

"I said you should let go first."

"And why should I?"

Tokieda-senpai shrugs before tilting his head to the side. "You're making the vendor uneasy," he points out.

Kitora wonders if she should point out that none of them can see the vendor being uncomfortable what with the way they're just standing on the side in their cat suit. Part of Kitora wants Tokieda-senpai to just hand the balloon over so that they can go find the rest of their team and report back to HQ, after a successful demonstration as part of their PR work. Another part of her roots her on the spot, awaiting Tokieda-senpai's victory irregardless of how small the prize is- to her anyway. Any victory by any member of her team is something that brings pride and joy to her.

(Not to mention they're useful victories to recalled when reminding people that they are not just simply a PR squad.)

"I saw I first," Touma-senpai counters.

"Doesn't mean anything when I got to it first, I was already holding it by the time you sprinted here and tried to take it from me," Tokieda-senpai reminds him.

Kitora has to hold back a snort at the way Touma-senpai scowls at Tokieda-senpai.

"Tokki," Touma-senpai whines. "This is cruelty."

Tokieda-senpai shrugs. "You can't win them all."

Kitora smiles (inwardly grins) as Touma-senpai pouts but finally lets go of the balloon.

Tokieda-senpai nods at him before making his way back to Kitora.

She smiles at him. "Shall we go?"

Tokieda-senpai smiles back at her. "Let's."

* * *

 

Under the cat costume Kyousuke smiles when Touma turns away with a simple, _'till next time_ , and makes his way back to get more balloon animals before his shift is over.


End file.
